Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to wireless communication systems and, more particularly, to providing relocatable repeaters for wireless communication links at inaccessible—or otherwise problematic—locations using, for example, small unmanned aerial systems (sUAS).
While the commercial sector strives to have wireless giga-bit per second (Gbps) and higher data-rate links to address the needs of wide area and metropolitan networking, there is also a need within the intelligence and defense communities for extending the range of point-to-point wireless communication links (also referred to as “crosslinks”) with highly secure, high data rate, repeaters that are easily relocatable with very fast set-up and relocating times. The need for such repeaters may also arise in situations where surveillance or security protection is desired—such as for police work, military combat, border crossing or smuggling scenarios, or fire and rescue situations, such as response to natural disasters like earthquakes or hurricanes. A cost effective repeater with substantial transmit output power is needed for maintaining long-range links over the horizon of any terrain to link two data exchange sources at distances of several miles apart. A repeater is needed that can support various covert and military communication data transfer needs and address existing bottlenecks for mission critical information flow. A repeater is also needed that meets current quality of service (QoS) requirements consistent with IEEE (Institute of Electronic and Electrical Engineers) standards and has a small footprint, light weight, and low power consumption for prolonged operations.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, in which the showings therein are for purposes of illustrating the embodiments and not for purposes of limiting them.